1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for refining aqueous suspended cellulose fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that cellulose fibers, that is virgin cellulose or waste paper fibers, are introduced into a suspension which is capable of being pumped and are then refined. This alters the individual fibers to such an extent that the paper which is subsequently created from them possesses the desired properties, especially strength, formation and surface. Refining methods of the type considered here utilize refining tools which are equipped with refining strips which are referred to as blades. The relevant machinery is generally referred to as refiners. The refining tools are known as refiner fillings.
Refiner fillings for refining cellulose fibers utilizing refining strips and interposed grooves are known, for example, from DE 20 2005 007 551 U1.
What is needed in the art is a method for cellulose refining which would provide economic and particularly uniform refining, in other words one in which the desired technological refining changes are as uniform as possible on all fibers.